Gerita: Love Letters
by maryranstadler1
Summary: Ludwig accidentally comes across some love letters Feliciano has been writing to him for about 2 years, realizing Feli has been writing him just like he's been writing to Feli.


LOVE LETTERS

"I love you so much. I have for so long," Ludwig blushed and looked away from the paper he was holding.  
>He had been cleaning the kitchen and noticed Feliciano's journal on the table. When he picked it up<br>several loose papers fell out. As he bent down to retrieve them he saw his name.  
>"Ludwig, I love you so. If only I could tell you."<br>Stunned, he sat down at the table and read the top paper. It was a poem to him, a love poem, from  
>Feliciano. He felt his face heat up as he read it.<br>"I shouldn't be reading this. It's his personal things," he thought. But as he finished the first  
>page and looked at the second- just out of curiosity of course- he couldn't stop. There were 14 pages,<br>all about him and to him. He opened the journal to place the pages back inside only to discover the  
>book full of more poetry, letters and small sketches of him in the margins. He sat in silence staring<br>at the papers and the journal. He was too shocked to even think or move. He knew Feliciano was in the  
>bathroom taking a shower and would be out any minute. He also knew when he saw him it would be very<br>obvious from his face that something was up. Feliciano would pepper him with questions and he'd more  
>than likely tell him or just look at Feli's journal and he'd know. Feliciano would probably feel<br>upset and embarrassed and run to his room and lock himself in.  
>Ludwig looked at the date of the first entry about him. It was dated almost 2 years ago. Two years?<br>Had Feliciano been secretly in love with him that long? Why hadn't he said something? Anything?  
>Didn't he know Ludwig felt the same? He felt his face get warm at the thought. He'd been writing his<br>own notes about Feliciano for a while too. His weren't nowhere near as beautiful or poetic as Feli's  
>though. Wow.<br>He remembered the first moment he realized he loved Feliciano as more than a friend. They were running  
>during training and had stopped to rest next to a stone wall. Feliciano sat on the ground panting trying<br>to catch his breath with his eyes closed. Ludwig glanced down at him and smiled. He studied the smaller  
>man's face- his eyes, hair, nose, and those beautiful full pink lips. He blushed and looked away, then<br>glanced back. Feli was staring up at him smiling.  
>"Ludi sit down with me!" he cried as he grabbed Ludwig's hand. Ludwig's face turned crimson as he allowed<br>Feliciano to pull him down and sat in front of him. Feli looked at Ludwig for a few minutes before he reached  
>his hands to his face, caressing his chin and cheeks, then running his fingers in his hair. Ludwig suppressed<br>a moan of pleasure and happiness as Feliciano pulled the front of his hair over his forehead, and beamed.  
>"You should let your hair down like this sometimes. It's super cute Ludi."<br>Feli smiled sweetly at him as he blushed deeply. Feli giggled and rested his hands on Ludwig's shoulders, and smiled.  
>Ludwig stared at Feliciano, sweaty and with his hair in his eyes, and knew at that moment he was hopelessly<br>in love with his best friend. He wanted to say something or run away, but all he could do was sit there  
>and stare at Feliciano, lost in those big brown eyes. He would probably still be there too if it hadn't<br>started to rain at that moment. Squealing, Feliciano jumped up, running towards the house, Ludwig following  
>after him. Ludwig smiled and chuckled at how fast Feliciano can run when he wanted to. It was that night Ludwig<br>had written the first entry in his journal about Feliciano. He described the feeling of Feli's fingers on his  
>face and in his hair. It was the first of many times he'd called Feli his angel. It fit him perfectly, he thought.<br>That sweet cherub face in so many of his thoughts and dreams. He'd try to wake up before Feliciano every morning  
>so he could watch him sleep and run his fingers through that soft auburn hair and smile. "If only I could tell him."<br>So he began to write down all those things he so wanted to say to Feliciano. Almost every day he'd write some little  
>something about Feli. He'd written so much he'd lost count of how many pages he had. His angel, his Feli.<br>He stared at Feliciano' journal on the table. Maybe if he told Feli he'd been writing to him also and that he loved  
>him too it would be ok. As he sat at the table lost in thought, he didn't hear Feliciano walk in the room, drying his<br>hair, wearing boxers and Ludwig's t-shirts. And looking incredibly adorable in it. Ludwig blushed at that thought  
>and looked away.<br>"Hello Ludi," Feliciano cheerily called out as he rubbed the towel in his hair. He dropped it over the back of a chair  
>and went to the refrigerator. He opened the door and leaned in, looking for last night's left over pasta. Ludwig glanced at<br>Feli and blushed even harder. Feliciano's cute round butt was in the air pointed at him and wiggling.  
>"Uhh, hhhello Feli."<br>Feliciano pulled the bowl out of the fridge and walked to the table and sat next to Ludwig. He began to dig into the  
>spaghetti and glanced at Ludwig.<br>"You ok?"  
>Ludwig stared at his hands, not wanting to meet Feliciano's eyes.<br>"He'll know I read his journal. Will he be upset or mad? Maybe knowing i return his feelings it'll be ok. First I'll have to  
>admit I read his journal and confess my feelings."<br>Ludwig was in deep thought when he felt Feliciano touch his arm. He glanced at Feli, then his hands again.  
>"I uh..."Ludwig felt his face grow impossibly hotter as he looked at Feliciano quickly, then looked away.<br>Feliciano raised his eyebrows as he sat his fork down and stared at Ludwig.  
>"Are you ill? You look so flushed." Feli looked concerned as he put his hands on Ludwig's cheeks.<br>Ludwig jerked slightly at Feliciano's touch. Feli dropped his hands quickly and inhaled sharply.  
>"I, I'm sorry Ludi. I didn't mean to touch you. I know you say a lot don't touch me. I know you say i do that waaaaaaaaay too<br>much but sometimes i just forget. Sometimes you just look so nice or your hair looks so soft or like now your face  
>looks so red like maybe your not feeling well or something's wrong and I'm just not sure what's going on..." Feli stopped<br>talking as he followed Ludwig's gaze to his journal on the table, then swallowed hard.  
>"Uh, dddddid you, uh, see anything in my journal?"<br>Ludwig knew he couldn't lie. He was a bad liar. So he thought h'ed just admit he'd read it and go from there. He cleared his  
>throat and looked up at Feliciano.<br>"Yes Feli, I did. Some loose pages fell out and, well, I saw my name and, uh, well..." Ludwig ran his hand over his hair  
>and glanced away nervously.<br>Feliciano was so shocked he didn't know what to say or even do. Ludwig was afraid to look at Feli. He wasn't sure if Feli  
>would be mad or hurt or how he'd feel. Feliciano suddenly stood up, grabbing his journal.<br>"That was my personal things," he whispered, then turned and walked to his room, closing the door behind him.  
>Ludwig looked towards the direction Feliciano had gone in stunned silence. What do i do now? He sat thinking for a few<br>minutes, then stood and walked to his office. He turned on his laptop and once it was running brought up his personal file,  
>the file where he'd written about Feli for about 2 years now. He then went to Feliciano's door and knocked.<br>When he got no answer he cleared his throat.  
>"Uh, Feli, can you please come out? I want to show you something."<br>He didn't hear anything for a few minutes and was about to knock again when he heard Feli's voice.  
>"Please go away Ludwig" and a slight sob.<br>Damn, why did he make Feli cry?  
>"Feli please, I need to show you something. I'm sorry i read your journal. I want to show you something I've been writing<br>for over two years about you."  
>He thought maybe he'd just done too much and Feliciano wouldn't forgive him ever, but the door slowly opened and Feli<br>peeked out.  
>"You wrote something about me?"<br>Feliciano opened the door fully and looked at him.  
>"Yyyou're not mad at me for what I wrote about you?"<br>Ludwig smiled and wiped tears from Feli's cheeks.  
>"Surprised, stunned, happy, but no not mad," he said as he felt his face heat up again.<br>Feliciano stared at him. "Happy? You were happy to read what i wrote?"  
>Ludwig nodded and held his hand out to Feliciano.<br>"Yes, I was very happy."  
>Feliciano took Ludwig's hand. Ludwig smiled and squeezed it.<br>"Please, let me show you what I've written now."  
>Feli smiled and wiped his eyes as he walked with Ludwig to his office. He glanced nervously at Ludwig as he sat in his desk<br>chair and looked at the computer screen. He slowly began to read Ludwig's letters about him, describing how beautiful his  
>smile was, how lovely his eyes are, how he'd pat him on the head sometimes just to have an excuse to touch his hair.<br>After reading for about 10 minutes he stopped and looked at Ludwig. Ludwig looked across the room with a nervous sigh as his  
>face felt warm yet again.<br>Feliciano clicked back to the very first entry and saw the date.  
>"Ludwig you've been writing about me longer than I've been writing about you."<br>Feli stared at the screen, stunned. He looked up at Ludwig smiling. Ludwig look at Feliciano and their eyes met. He couldn't help  
>the deep blush that spread over his face or how his heart fluttered and beat harder. He smiled at Feliciano nervously.<br>"Uh, yeah, i guess so."  
>Feliciano stood slowly and put his hands on Ludwig's cheeks. Ludwig jerked slightly but didn't pull away and returned Feliciano's<br>gaze.  
>"You love me as much as I love you Ludi." he whispered as a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. Ludwig wiped the tear away and placed<br>his hands on top of Feli's, smiling.  
>"Yes i do love you Feli, very much."<br>He slowly leaned to Feliciano until their lips met. Feli gasped into the kiss but leaned in returning it. Ludwig wrapped his arms  
>about Feliciano's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Feliciano closed his eyes and reached his arms around Ludwig's neck.<br>After a few minutes, they parted, leaning their foreheads together.  
>"I love you too Ludi. so so so so much." Feli whispered smiling.<p> 


End file.
